


Crimson

by RobbieBlue



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Attitude City, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Hospitalization, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Ninja, Secret Identity, Undercover As Prostitute, dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieBlue/pseuds/RobbieBlue
Summary: Dakota Jones (aka Crimson, as the public and police have started to call her.) hunts for her father's killer. Her father worked for the SAP Corporations. She begins to catch the attention of Attitude City's protectors by leaving a trail of assassinations.





	1. Morning

Chapter One: Morning

 

     A thin silhouette leaps from roof to roof each building in the lively Attitude City. Bars and Nightclubs boom with music and cheers, but the figure doesn’t even draw a fragment attention. And that’s the way she plans to keep it as she makes her way to the other side of the city where her home resides.

     The woman silently slips into the open window of her apartment building. She sighs loudly feeling somewhat safe, but still on edge in her apartment. She strips from her tight fitting crimson garb and mask, leaving her wearing only a black tank-top and her matching black undergarments. As the sun begins to rise, she starts pulling on an old band shirt without seeing without seeing which one it was, a pair of tattered, blue jeans that is one size too big, and a pair of old converse. She ties her long auburn hair into a long braid that hangs to her lower back, and fringe that almost covers her left eye.

    After getting clothed for the day she quickly grabs her things and bolts out the door. She runs quickly along the soon-to-be crowded sidewalk, unable to hop from building to building without the high risk of getting caught. She rounds the corner making her way to the collection of brick buildings. One stood out from the rest . Unbeknownst to her, that a chosen mute watches her briskly walk into the old pub.  

     "Mornin' Dakota." The lively voice of the bartender rings throughout the pub. A few heads turn to the door as the woman strolls into the room. A Red Hot Chili Peppers song playing quietly over the stereo while smoke clouds the once fresh air. A sudden roar of cheers fulls the bar as the favored football team scores. Dakota makes her way to the to the bartender. Once there she sits on a red cushioned stool and lies her head on the smooth wood bar. "Rough night?" The bartender laughs as she cleans glasses. 

     "You don't even know, Chloe." Dakota drawls tiredly to the dark haired woman.

     "Well, you are the one going out playing assassin." She snickers suited in her usual black jeans, black button-up shirt with the rolled up past her elbows, and her lucky red tie.

      The ginger sits up and glares. "I do not _play_ assassin." She says bitterly.

      Chloe laughs again at Dakota's anger. "I know. I know."

      "Then why do you say that?" She pouts.

      "It's funny to watch you get so mad." The bartender grins.

     The ginger sighs. "Just get me a tea." Chloe nods and brushes her short black hair out of her dark brown eyes, before placing a glass on the bar in front of her best friend and fills it to the brim with hot tea. "Has anyone come in since Wednesday?"

      Chloe nods again and hands her an envelope. "A kid came in yesterday and told me to give it to 'Crimson'." She whispers.  

     "Thanks. Say hi to the wife for me." Without another word she smiles and runs out the door.    

     

       


	2. Wounds

Chapter Two: Wounds

 

      Dakota quickly takes out the folded paper and unfolds it. “Marcus Wright,” She mumbles as she reads it over. “Age… 47. White… Six-two, two-hundred ten pounds…. Walks to outside alley at exactly 9:45 to smoke on a work break. Use to work for SAP Headquarters as a janitor… Fired for snooping around confidential files.” Dakota smiles. “Perfect target. You’ve outdone yourself, Chloe.”

        She pulls down my red mask, scanning the area. Dakota watches the front door of the office buildings. A man in a janitor outfit walks out the door and races to the side alley. She smirks evilly as she hops to the adjacent building of the alley. She drops down to the ground silently behind him. Dakota swiftly whips him around and slams him into the wall. She firmly presses her forearm to his throat to keep him from moving. With surprise, his recently lit cigarette falls from his mouth, and his dull eyes widen. “What… W-what do you want?” He wheezes.

“What do you know about SAP?” Dakota says coldly mask still over her head.

“Oh… Are you one of the SAP's goons? Here to kill me ‘cause I wandered into a computer room?” He frowns.

“No, I’m against them.”

“So you’re with NSP?” He raises a brow.

“NSP?” She asks.

“Ya’ never heard of ‘em?”

She shakes her head. “I haven’t been here long.”

“I don’t know what NSP stands for, but supposedly they’re enemies.” He wiggles uncomfortably. “Can ya’ let me go? I’m one your side, and I’ll tell ya’ what ya’ want to know..” She hesitantly steps back.

“What do you know?”

“Apparently SAP was makin’ a plan to get rid of NSP, who are known to be the protectors of the city, but they didn’t want anyone to know of it. I was cleanin’ at night shift and there wasn’t anyone around… So I looked at a 'secret' computer.” He picks up his unintentionally discarded cigarette and lights it again. “All I could find was an email about the plan. It’s called the _Operation Abstinence.”_

“Abstinence?” She whispers looking down.

“Something to stop the NSP. The NSP were going to- _h_ _urk!”_ Her eyes flash up to his face. Blood pours from his forehead where a shuriken found its new home. Dakota inhales sharply and looks around. _‘Shit… I need to go!’_ She crouches quickly then leaps of the ground with force. She lands soundlessly on the roof of the building she came down from.

Dakota stands fully to see a muscular figure clad in black shinobi shozoku with gold designs on the front. Her eyes widen and she stumbles back. The man, she guessed from the build, stands to block the moon. He glares at the girl with piercing blue eyes. She stands her ground and glares back. Dakota pulls out the bloodied shuriken from her pocket and holds it up with two fingers. It shines brightly in the light of the full moon. His eyes glance from the soiled weapon to her own blue eyes. Dakota smirks under her mask.

She flicks her wrist letting the blade fly. As she hoped he catches it. She turns around and stops before hopping to the other building. She yelps, reaching to the back of her right shoulder. She hisses and pulls the shuriken from her shoulder. She whips around growling and throws the shuriken to the ground as he lunges at the girl.

 

After what seemed to be hours the two stand ten feet apart, panting quietly and littered with wounds. Ninja Brian continues to glare at the women in red. he frowns before sensing Danny coming towards their location. She does too. She turns her head in his direction. Brian takes the advantage and swings his sword across her torso. Her eyes widen when she feels the pain. She clutches her stomach as she doubles over in agony. “Brian wh-?” Danny looks at the girl in shock. She pulls off her mask and coughs up blood with total disregard for her personal identity. “Dude…” The girl stands fully with blood running from her pink lips. Dakota’s auburn hair flows over her shoulders while some attach itself to her pale, bloody face. Her ice blue eyes widen again as she notices the tall man with curly hair gaping at her. She turns running as fast as she can to her apartment. Bounding rooftop to rooftop.

She jumps into her window screaming in pain when she lands on all fours. Dakota scrambles to her feet before racing to the bathroom. She rips the tight fitting outfit off, causing a throbbing pain as she moves. She pulls disinfectant and a sewing kit out of the drawers of the bathroom. With shaking hands, she picks up a rag and pours on disinfectant. She presses it to the wound lightly gritting her teeth. “F-fuck!” She winces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
